Whose Line is It Anyway? With Anime Characters!
by Kinie
Summary: Although it's classified under Trigun, it will eventually have other anime characters from other anime shows. Also, this isn't my idea; It was originally made up by my friend Azi (The one with about 2 dozen works). Go read her work, it's pretty funny.
1. Default Chapter

Whose Line Is It Anyway? Feat. more Trigun people!  
  
Vash: Welcome to another episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway! The producers liked our act soooo much; they are letting us do several more episodes! Tonight, we have Milly Thompson, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Rem Severum, and. Knives?!? (sweatdrop)  
  
Knives: Yes. they wanted to see what would happen if I was one of the actors.  
  
Vash: Well, I hope they just got good insurance. Anyway, our first game tonight is 'Scenes from a Hat!' This is for everyone. They will come down and I will pick skits from a hat for them to perform. (Pulls out cowboy hat.) You're first skit is. 'Jobs that would end up killing you.'  
  
Wolfwood: I work for the Gung-Ho Guns!  
  
Rem: I am Vash's and Knives' caretakers!  
  
Milly: I am Vash's bodyguard!  
  
Knives: I plan on killing humanity.with this! (shoves gigantic chibi Kakashi plushie into camera.)  
  
Vash: ** hits buzzer ** OK. next skit. 'People you would like to see get run over by a bus.'  
  
Rem: Mr. Clinton, there's a bus coming!  
  
Wolfwood: Yo, bin Laden. look out!  
  
Milly: Mr. Leno, keep you're chin up!  
  
Knives: ** Using telepathic powers ** Vash, meet bus. bus, meet Vash.  
  
Vash: ** buzzer again ** That's it for this skit! I'm going to give each of you 100 points, except for Knives. He gets 50 for using me as one of the people to get run over by a bus. Our next game is called. 'Let's make a Date!' This is for all four again. Milly, you are on a dating type show, hopping to choose Knives, Wolfwood, or Rem. But they each have a strange quirk or identity that you have to figure out. Let's get going, shall we!  
  
Milly: Bachelor #1, if we had 12 hours to ourselves, what would we do?  
  
Wolfwood (his card: Legato): Well, we would probably plan on how we could torture Vash with horrid mental images and eternal pain.  
  
Milly: Okay. bachelor #2, same question!  
  
Rem: (her card: Kakashi from 'Naruto'): Well, we would probably stand on a tree branch, reading 'IchaIcha Paradise!', waiting for the 3 ninja-in- training to find me.  
  
Milly: Bachelor #3! If you had 60 billion$$ what would you use it on?  
  
Knives (his card: Vash the Stampede): I'd probably pay back all of it to the government so that they wouldn't have a warrant on me, then I'd wander through numerous deserts, looking for nothing in particular, spreading Love and Peace! (Does the love and peace sign)  
  
Vash ** buzzer again **: OK, can you tell us who they are?  
  
Milly: Bachelor #1 is either Legato or Knives.  
  
Vash: He's Legato! Next person!  
  
Milly: I have no clue who that person is.  
  
Vash: Think about the manga, 'Naruto'!  
  
Milly: Hmmm. Kakashi-san?  
  
Vash: Close enough! How about batchelor #3?  
  
Milly: That's easy! He's you!  
  
Vash: who's 'you'?  
  
Milly: You!  
  
Vash: 'You' who?  
  
Milly: You, you, you, you, you!  
  
Vash: Who is 'you'?  
  
Milly: You, Mr. Vash!  
  
Vash: Oh. yes, yes he is me. Our last skit for tonight is called. A hodown!  
  
(Audience applauds)  
  
Vash: This time, I will join in, so you know have 5 people performing. But before I join them, (to the audience) where would you go to have fun?  
  
Audience person #1 (AP1): MOVIE THEATER!  
  
AP2: BEACH!  
  
AP3: DIMENSIONAL GATE HOPPING!  
  
AP4: LETTUCE!  
  
Vash: I don't think lettuce is a place where you go have fun. OK, we'll do the dimensional gate hopping/movie theater/beach hodown! Play the music! (Begins playing hodown music)  
  
Rem: When you go to the movies, you really have some fun; You go into the screening room and slump like a bum; You try to watch the movie, but wait; what's that? You see it's just Vash being chased by a rat!  
  
Wolfwood: going to other dimensions is really really fun; I go into each one with all of my guns; I go run around and shoot stuff like I don't care; Because when I come back there is nothing there!  
  
Milly: Many go to the beach over Easter Break; they go there and all they do is drink, drink, drink! They drink until they can't hold anymore; then they spew their guts all over my clean floors!  
  
Vash: Well I went to the movies to see The Matrix; the line was really long, but I finally got a ticket! But when I saw the movie, boy was I surprised; It's just a biography of my life in real time!  
  
Knives: When I go dimensional hopping it isn't for fun; I go there to get away from everyone; But wherever I go, someone's always there; It's that brat SailorDigimon with her stupid chibi plushie Sephiroth and Kakashi bears!  
  
Everyone: HER STUPID CHIBI PLUSHIE SEPHIROTH AND KAKASHI TEDDY BEARS!!!  
  
Vash: Thank you, and join us tomorrow! ** Begins floating in the air ** Huh, hey, Knives, put me down!  
  
Knives: Not until you hit one of those gigantic searchlights! 


	2. Chapter 2Whose Line Couples!

Azi: Hello, and welcome to a super-special episode of 'Whose Line is It Anyway?'  
  
Audience: Hey, where's Drew, or Vash?  
  
Azi: Well, Drew's sick, and Vash is. well. Let me tell you who the contestants are, and then you'll find out! Anyway, the reason this is a super special episode of Whose Line is It Anyway, is because tonight, it's couples night, and we've brought in the 2 couples from Trigun! Please welcome couple Number one, Milly and Wolfwood!  
  
Milly: Hello! Wolfwood: How ya' all doing?  
  
Azi: And the second couple is Maryl and Vash!  
  
Maryl: Nice to meet you all! Vash: Hi everybody!  
  
Azi: And now. Let's get on with the show! Our first act tonight is 'Party Quirks!' This is for all 4, with Milly hosting the party. Now, we've given the other 3 performers cards that have to perform as, and Milly has to guess who they are, or what they think they are doing! I'll ring them in as time passes on, and **Looks at what Vash has to perform as** Oh boy, who suggested this! He's going to get creamed!  
  
Vash: **Looks at his card** This isn't going to be pretty. Wolfwood: **Looks at his card** That doesn't sound too hard. Maryl: **Looks at her card** Yea! This is going to be fun!  
  
And now. Let's get on with the show!  
  
Milly: Hmm. Let's see. I've got donuts, and beer, and some chips. I think we're ready!  
  
Ding1 Ding!  
  
Milly: Oh, my first guest is here! **Walks over, and opens imaginary door**  
  
Vash: Hello, Milly! **Looks at her closely, then walks in** Oh, donuts! **Runs over, and begins eating imaginary donuts** (Vash's card: Suspects that every person's gender is the opposite that they really are.)  
  
Milly: Oh, I see you found the donuts!  
  
Ding! Ding!  
  
Milly: I'll get it! **Opens up imaginary door again**  
  
Wolfwood: Hello! **Suddenly disappears, then reappears behind Vash a second later, with a black cloth covering one of his eyes** (Wolfwood's card: Kakashi from 'Naruto')  
  
Milly: Huh?  
  
Ding! Ding!  
  
Milly: Oh, the third guest is here! **Opens imaginary door for the third and final time**  
  
Maryl: Oh, hello Milly! **Walks in, and walk over to Vash** Hello, Vash! (Maryl's card: Slaps Vash every time he does something inappropriate)  
  
Vash: Oomph, Nhello Maryl! **Pretends his face is stuffed with donuts, and then grabs Maryl's chest**  
  
Maryl: You pervert! **Slaps Vash in the face, and he flies back** How sick are you?!?  
  
Wolfwood: Now, now... break it up. No killing the old man you've been ordered to protect. **Holds Maryl back**  
  
Vash: **Standing behind Wolfwood** Hmm? What's this? **Reaches down below Wolfwood's belt**  
  
Maryl and Wolfwood: YOU SICK MAN! **Maryl slaps him in the face again, and Wolfwood does several hand signs**  
  
Wolfwood: One Thousand Years of Death! **Shoves two fingers up Vash's behind**  
  
Vash: GYAAAA! **Flies up, head goes through the ceiling, and stays up there**  
  
Milly: **Slightly sweatdropping, walks over to Wolfwood, and pats him on the shoulder** Now, now, Kakashi, Vash isn't normally like that.  
  
Azi: **hits buzzer, Wolfwood returns to his seat. **  
  
Vash: Hmm. **Checks his pants** Ok, I'm a. **Checks pants again, then falls down from the ceiling** AIEE--! **Lands flat on his face**  
  
Maryl: ARE YOU THAT SICK?!? **Slaps Vash in the chest**  
  
Milly: Maryl, you can't slap Vash every time he does an immoral act.  
  
Azi: **hits the buzzer**  
  
Vash: **Now standing** Time to answer that unanswerable question! **Walks over to Azi**  
  
Azi: Get anywhere near me, and you won't be able to have any children, Vash. **Takes out a pair of hedge clippers, and clips them together a couple of times.**  
  
Vash; Back away now. **slowly backs away**  
  
Milly: Oh, Vash. Stop thinking that people are the opposite gender then they appear to be.  
  
Azi: Hat's it! **Hits the buzzer** nice job, Milly! I'm giving you 1,000 points for that one, and 5,000 points to Vash, for risking life and limb to keep the censor people with their jobs! Now, our next game is called 'Whose Line?' This is for Maryl and Vash. Now, they have to read sentences on these pieces of paper whenever they feel like saying them. Also, they haven't seen these sentences ever before, so this is going to be pretty funny when they say them. **Hands Vash a piece of paper, and Maryl the other piece of paper.** Here's your scene. Vash, you are Neo from The Matrix, Maryl, your Agent Smith, and the two of you are about to enter a fight scene. to the death! So, basically, it's your life Vash, only with cool special effects and bullet time. Take it away!  
  
Vash: So, you've finally found me.  
  
Maryl: Yes. Now it is time to see who is the more superior race; You puny humans, or we machines.  
  
Vash: Before we enter our fated battle to the death, let me say this. **Takes out piece of paper, and reads it out loud** 'Your breasts are like Milk Duds; Soft and chewy!'  
  
Maryl: **Anger vein appearing on her forehead** What. What did you say?!?  
  
Vash: You heard me! Milk Duds! That's what those are! **pointing to her chest** That's what they're made out of!  
  
Maryl: Oh yeah?!? Well, let me just say this. **Takes out her piece of paper, and reads it aloud** 'That can't be good!' **Points to something behind Vash**  
  
Vash: What can't be good? **turns around, sees nothing**  
  
Maryl: **Has gun pointed at Vash's head** You fool! I've tricked you! Now, with you gone, the human race will remain enslaved, forever! **Does evil laugh**  
  
Vash: Oh yeah? Take this! **Enters 360 degree bullet time. Vash drops down, kicks Maryl's gun out of her hand, and pops back up, in fight stance, as Maryl jumps back and enters her fighting stance.** So. **takes out piece of paper, and reads the other side aloud** 'You wanna make out?'  
  
Maryl What. What did you say?  
  
Vash: You heard me! I know that you are really a female human, being used by The Matrix. Break free from their programming, and join our side, as we wage war against the machines!  
  
Maryl: Well. I don't know how you found out about me. But I will say this. **Takes out other piece of paper, and reads back side aloud** 'Take me away, and ravish me!'  
  
**Vash runs up to her, and they both begin to grab each other, and begin to fake kiss.**  
  
Azi: That's enough! **Hits buzzer, the two don't stop.** Hey, I said that's enough! **its buzzer again, they still keep at it, only they are now kissing each other.** I didn't want to do this. **Takes out a gun, and shoots at the two** BREAK IT UP! GET A ROOM AFTER THE SHOW!  
  
The two stop making out, and return to their seats, both blushing red.  
  
Azi: OK, we're going to go to a commercial break, and after this, you'll find out who the winner is, so don't go away!  
  
**TV screen fades out. A few seconds later, it fades back, with Knives and Legato standing behind a white backdrop.**  
  
Knives: Hello.  
  
Legato: Has this ever happened to you? You are going about your business, trying to kill humanity, when all of a sudden. **Shows picture of Vash** HE shows up, and ruins you perfect day?  
  
Knives: Well, worry no more! Just call 1-800-545-8274, and we'll show up and take care of him for you.  
  
Legato: So, don't wait until it happens again, call us now, and we'll take care of him for you!  
  
**TV screen fades black, a few seconds later, it fades back to 'Whose Line is It Anyway?'**  
  
Azi: Welcome back, to 'Whose Line is It Anyway?' Tonight's winner is Milly! **Points to Milly, now sitting behind the desk** And now, the rest of us has to entertain you guys with a game called 'Questions Only.' Here, two performers come out and they have to speak only in questions. If they don't, Milly will buzz them out, and the other person will step in to take their place. Milly! What's our scene?  
  
Milly: Azi and Wolfwood are in Studio 54, and are alone in the VIP room. Take it away!  
  
Azi: So. **Looks around** What are we doing here?  
  
Wolfwood: I dunno. I thought you knew?  
  
Azi: Why would I know why we're in Studio 54?  
  
Wolfwood: You invited me here, didn't you?  
  
Azi: What do you mean?  
  
Wolfwood: You sent me this invitation, **takes out imaginary invitation card** didn't you?  
  
Azi: Why would I end you anything?  
  
Wolfwood: Because. Crap!  
  
Milly: **Hits buzzer, Maryl takes his place**  
  
Maryl: Want a drink?  
  
Azi: What you got?  
  
Maryl: I've got. Say, aren't you under 21?  
  
Azi: Who says I am?  
  
Maryl: And where's you VIP pass?  
  
Azi: It's in my purse, over here.  
  
Maryl: **Hits buzzer, Vash takes her place**  
  
Vash: Got b33r?  
  
Maryl: Got vodka?  
  
Vash: Got wine?  
  
Maryl: Why are you answering a question with a question?  
  
Vash: Why are you answering a question with a question with a question?  
  
Maryl: Does that even make any sense?  
  
Vash: You wanna get together at my place?  
  
Maryl: Why do we have to wait and go to your place?  
  
Vash: You wanna make it out here, in the VIP room in Studio 54?  
  
Maryl: **Gets closer to Vash** Why not?  
  
Vash: **Gets closer to Maryl** Aren't you worried about the rumors?  
  
Maryl: Won't you kiss me?  
  
Vash: Do you want me to kiss you like this? **Pecks Maryl on the cheek** Or. Like this? **Kisses her deeply on the lips**  
  
Maryl: Why don't we do kiss #3? **Goes in, and they both start to passionately kiss each other**  
  
Milly: **Hits buzzer**  
  
Azi: That's it for tonight's show! Stay tuned, and you might just see your TV get all steamed up!  
  
**Show fades out, with Vash and Maryl still kissing each other deeply. ** 


	3. Chapter 3 Zazie Enters the Scene

Kinie: Welcome to the final night of Whose Line is it Anyway, with the cast of Trigun as the actors! Now, they've all provided us some great laughs, but, since tonight's night is their last that they all will be together, we've assembled a super-special cast of the best of the best, the worst of the worst, and those that just shouldn't be here. So, here are our actors: Vash, Zazie, Wolfwood, and Knives!  
  
The four actors walk past the camera, and sit down in their respective seats.  
  
Kinie: OK then, let's get this show started! The first game is called 'Two Line Vocabulary.' This is for Vash, Zazie, and Knives. In this game, Vash and Knives can only say two different lines. Vash, the two lines you can say are "When's lunch?" and "What the hell is that?" Knives, the two lines you can say are "That can't be good." And, "Who wants to die first?" Again, Zazie, you can say whatever you want. The scene is. **Looks at a piece of paper** Zazie, you are the captain of one of the SEEDs ships, and you suspect either Vash or Knives of trying to sabotage your landing procedures on a possible planet to colonize.  
  
Zazie: OK, which one of you tried to sabotage the landing procedures of the SEEDs ship?  
  
Vash: When's lunch?  
  
Zazie: I'll give you lunch after I'm done talking to the two of you.  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Zazie: No, trust me; Talking is a good thing. Anyway. Out of all of the people on board, I've narrowed it down two the two of you. One of you is innocent; the other is a filthy, stinking liar that's tried to kill off humanity.  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Zazie: No, it isn't!  
  
Vash: What the hell is that? **Points at the SEEDs ship. **  
  
Zazie: That's the ship that we just got off of.  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Zazie: Yes, it is good. That' how we got here.  
  
Knives: Who wants to die first? **Takes out a throwing star. **  
  
Zazie: No one is going to die first, well, except maybe the sabouture. Wait a minute. The hydraulic line that controlled the landing mechanism was cut with something sharp. **Looks inquisitively at Knives. ** Was it you who cut the hydraulic line?  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Vash: When's lunch?  
  
Zazie: No, cutting the hydraulic line is NOT a good thing, and I thought I told you that we are going to have lunch after this gets settled.  
  
Suddenly, the SEEDs ship behind them starts on fire.  
  
Vash: What the hell is that? **Points at the SEEDS ship. **  
  
Zazie: Oh great, now we can't get off of this planet!  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Zazie: No, it isn't!  
  
Vash: **Gets close to Zazie's ear, and whispers something into it. **  
  
Zazie: No, we can't have lunch! Argh, I've had it with the both of you! **Takes out a gun. **  
  
Vash: What the hell is that?  
  
Zazie: It's a gun, and I'm going to shoot one of you. I don't know who, I'll just shoot one of you at random!  
  
Knives: That can't be good.  
  
Zazie: No, it isn't! **The gun floats out of his hand.** What the?  
  
Knives: **Grabs the gun out of the air, and points it at the both of them.** Who wants to die first?  
  
Kinie: **Hits buzzer.** Good job, guys! I'm giving each of you 1,000 points, and an extra 500 to Vash for making Zazie try to kill either one of them. Our next game is called, 'Scenes From a Hat!' This is for all four of you. I'm going to pick random scenes from this hat. **Reaches under desk, and pulls out a Black Mage hat.** And you have to act them out. The first scene is. **Reaches into hat, pulls out a piece of paper** OH, boy. The first scene is 'Kinie's Daily Planner.'  
  
Zazie: Let's see. **Flips through imaginary book** 8 AM, Feed the animals. 9 AM, feed the prisoners.  
  
Vash: Hmm. **Flips through another imaginary book** 12 PM, have lunch. 1 PM, torture random anime characters.  
  
Knives: **Looks in imaginary book** 4 PM through 6 PM, watch Toonami. 6:30 PM, train the monkey ninjas.  
  
Wolfwood: **Looks in imaginary book** 9 PM, Feed the prisoners. 11 PM through 12 AM, watch. Excel Saga and FLCL?  
  
Kinie: **Hits the buzzer** Not bad, not bad. **Reaches into hat** 'People from webcomics you'd like to see get badly injured.'  
  
Zazie: Black Mage, what have I told you about sticking forks into the electrical outlet.  
  
Vash: I really hope Erika-San hurt that Bishounen Ed badly.  
  
Knives: I hope Red Mage fails on his secondary rescue throw.  
  
Wolfwood: May the evil kitty Belphegor be blasted to catnip hell from boo's chibi-catnip-shooting-bazooka!  
  
Kinie: **hits the buzzer** Last one! I hope it's good! **Reaches into hat, and pulls out a piece of paper.** Yes! It is a good one!  
  
Zazie: What is it?  
  
Kinie: 'Anime/Manga/Video Game Character's Daily Planer!'  
  
Zazie: Let's see. What do I do at 9 PM tonight. **Takes out imaginary planner** Oh yeah, I call out the sandworms.  
  
Vash: Let's see. What is Knives' daily schedule? Hmm. **Flips through imaginary planner** 7 AM, kill humanity. 8 AM. kill humanity again. 8:30 AM, have breakfast.  
  
Knives: Now, what has my friend Sephiroth planned for the humans on his planet? **Flips through imaginary planner** 9 AM. Wake up, have breakfast. 10 AM. Summon Meteor. 12 PM. Have lunch. 3:30 PM. Become Angel-Sephiroth. 5:30 PM. Ballerina lessons?  
  
Wolfwood: Now, what has Kakashi planned for today? **Opens up imaginary planner** 7 AM. Wake up, have breakfast, and give ninjas-in-training their mission. 8:30 AM. Read 'IchaIcha Paradise!'. 1:30 PM. Read 'IchaIcha Paradise!' again.  
  
Kinie: **Hits buzzer.** Great job, everyone! And, the winner of tonight's game is Wolfwood! So, while Wolfwood gets to relax in this chair, Vash, Knives, Zazie, and myself will have ourselves an old-fashioned hodown! What I need from the audience is a suggestion for a person's favorite job.  
  
Audience member #1: MOVIE STAR!  
  
Audience member #2: BEING BILL GATES!  
  
Audience member #3: BEING A SUPERHERO!  
  
Audience member #4: BEING IN AN ANIME SHOW!  
  
Kinie: All excellent suggestions! OK people, you can do any of the four that were just yelled out by the audience! Wolfwood, hit the play button on the recording of the hodown music!  
  
Wolfwood: **Hits play button on the stereo, which begins to blast out the hodown music.**  
  
Vash: Oh how I wish I was Bill Gates, he's really cool. Because he's the richest dude in the entire world. OH how I'd use his money is no question, I'd bay off any bounty hunter out with a warrant for my head.  
  
Kinie: Oh being a superhero is really cool. You get to fly around and around and save the whole world. But let me tell you something, listen up Jack. Never tell your nemesis where your weaknesses are at.  
  
Knives: Being a movie star is a cool job. You get to entertain the people with this acting job. But being a movie star isn't all that great. You have to deal with rabid fans that try to trip you into going out on a date.  
  
Zazie: Being in an anime show is really, really hard. You have no stunt doubles to play out the dangerous parts of the job. But watching an anime show is really really fun. Especially when the credits end with a ZakoZako Hour.  
  
Everyone: WITH A ZAKOZAKO HOUR!  
  
Kinie: Thank you everyone, and have a safe. Huh? Hey, what's with the earthquake? Wolfwood, what time is it?  
  
Wolfwood: It's 9 PM.  
  
Kinie: 9 PM.. Hmm.. Why is that such an important time that I should have remembered was going to happen at that time?  
  
Suddenly, several sandworms pop out of the ground and begin to attack the fleeing audience.  
  
Kinie: ZAZIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU PROMISED NOT TO CALL OUT THE SANDWORMS!  
  
Zazie: Umm. **Sweatdrops, then runs away**  
  
Kinie: Get back here! **Chases after Zazie.**  
  
As Kinie chases Zazie, a sandworm pops out from underneath Kinie. Kinie flies up into the air, and lands on top of the sandworm. He hangs on for dear life, when a sandworm eats the camera, cutting off the broadcast. 


End file.
